Giselle Rabbitfoot
|english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Giselle Rabbitfoot (ジゼル·ラビットフット, Jizeru Rabittofutto) is famous S-Class Mage of the newly operating guild, Under Wonder; she's part of the Black Faction headed by Alexandria McGee, who's also its guild master — making the latter her boss. She's also the adoptive older sister of Joshua Rabbitfoot — a fellow member of the same guild & a member of the White Faction; like her, he also shares the same rabbit-like traits — making it even more logical to think that the two are related by blood, though this isn't the case. Formerly a powerful and beloved priestess from an unknown civilization, she became a wondering mage after said civilization fell into ruin from constant wars with neighboring countries; unbeknownst to her people, she was the actual cause for their eventual downfall — secretly instigating many conflicts between the neighboring countries with her own. The reason for such acts remain unknown, but she hints that she had despised her homeland for quite some time. From that point on, she wandered the land, making a name for herself by participating in many mission on behalf of other countries and doing charity work on behalf of certain organizations. Her fame became known worldwide, gaining the title of "White Rabbit" (家兎, Ie Usagi) — paralleling her abilities with her rabbit-like appearance. She's also known for her skill with the sword, mainly using it to defeat many of her adversaries; this led to her gaining her second moniker, "Saint of the Holy Blades" (聖剣の聖, Seiken no Hijiri). Upon meeting Alexandria and joining Under Wonder, she gains the position of "White Rabbit" — which she finds ironically fitting given her love for the creature along with other traits that she possesses relating to them. More correctly, she practically begs the woman for the position, something that latter eventually agreed to. From that point on, she works under Alexandria — carrying out her orders while under the guise of a bubbly, yet loyal female mage — everyone around her being ignorant to her true motives, with the exception of her superior — who doesn't mind, as it fits in with the original purpose of the guild's creation. Appearance Giselle is described as a woman who matches the very animal that she loves the most — a rabbit; in fact, her moniker as the "White Rabbit" (家兎, Ie Usagi) makes a parallel to this fact. There are many that regard her as a cute & adorable individual, matching her false persona that she gives off in public. In fact, she's been adored by those she meets, usually guys, with many wanting her for themselves. It's been hinted that one of the reasons why she was a priestess back in her homeland was because of her alluring rabbit-like appearance, which caused many to worship her as a goddess of sorts. She also gives off a feeling of nobility just by standing still, something rarely said about most individuals. Having a busty figure, Giselle has pale skin that's fair in texture; it's noted to be smooth and comfortable, similar to that of a rabbit's fur. She has long, flaxen braided hair that's waist-length and light-goldenrod yellow in color. Like her skin, it's also noted to be very smooth. Giselle notes that it takes her a while to fix her hair to such a state, having to use many hair products & treatments to do so. One of her most noted physical traits is her pinkish-red eyes, which has the same look as a rabbit's own. It's noted that her eyes help enhance the other aspects of her being, making her appear more innocent than she lets on. She tends to use such a trait to her advantage at times, performing gestures that make her irresistible in the eyes of others — allowing her to bend them to her whim; only a few are immune to such an effect, most noted one being her guild master — a woman savvy to her true nature. Giselle's apparel also matches the theme of a rabbit while still inheriting traits of her previous occupation as a priestess. It should be noted that her outfit is a bit revealing — something that was purposefully done for various reasons, some of which include: flexibility in combat, adjustment to the various climates, and most of all — seduction, adding on to her cutesy appearance thus making it easier to seduce those around her into doing what she wants. Wearing thigh-high white leggings, she wears various pieces of durable white cloth — donned in various shapes and bound together by pairs of thick red rope-like thread; it should be noted that it looks like a girdle if anything. Over it, she wears various tan-colored armor plates that protect most of her vital areas; like the cloth, they are also bound by the same thread. In the back area, she wears a red veil covering her butt. She wears a small white cape over her shoulders, bound together by the same red thread, with a golden ornamental piece attached in the center. On her arms, she wears brick-red & tan colored detached sleeves that reach up to her deltoids; on the right side, there's an additional red-colored cloth that reaches up to her shoulder — the insignia of her homeland etched on the center. She wears a pair of white stilettos, equipped and made for combat purposes. The most noticeable trait about her outfit is the various rabbit-based ornaments and armor pieces that she possesses — modeled after various parts of a rabbit. On her arms and legs, she wears tekkō-based sleeves, all of which are shaped like a rabbit's paw; it should be noted that they have spikes on the end, usually to help increase damage when Giselle enters close-quarters combat. These appendages are very responsive to magical power, thus when energy is flown into them, they can extend according — allowing them to extend Giselle's reach. She has a headdress in the shape of rabbit ears that she's never seen without — matching the same tone and quality as her actual hair; in fact, it's been commonly assumed by many that this is just part of her hairstyle — making it seem all the more natural, until she reveals the truth to them, shocking them immensely. The base is shaped in the form that resembles a rabbit's head, having two small ears; the entire thing is outlined in gold, having a red interior. In short, all aspects of Giselle's being allude to her status as the "White Rabbit", being able to play the part in appearance alone. Not only that, because she's adored by various people, it makes it easier for her to get what she desires without having to fully work for it. Personality Giselle is an example of a person who's "two-faced" — having two sides to them, one of which tends to be a facade. It's because of such a personality that Giselle is able to trick those around her, with a few given exceptions. However, not all is set into stone, as there are some aspects of her being that are usually genuine. It's because of this that it's different to distinct which parts of her are real, as she tends to express some of her genuinities with her facades, making it seem all the more real. Such a personality allows her to move accordingly without fear of interference. In such a regard, one can consider her to be a skillful actress — leaving little to no suspicion whatsoever; this is clearly seen when she singlehandedly instigated the destruction of her homeland while finding haven in others under the guise of a victim. It can be said that the most dangerous trait about Giselle is not her magical talent, but her ability to show many faces in the presence of others. When in the presence of others, Giselle exudes the guise of a bubbly & ditzy girl — ignorant to the ways of the world. She would act in a manner similar to a "Dojikko" (ドジっ子, lit. "Fall-Down/Blunder Girl"), often falling down often & crying or tending to forget about important things until after they've already occurred — the latter of which leads to other getting angry at her. However, because of her appearance, she would often apologize in a cutesy manner — often leading to people forgiving her instantly and start doting on her uncontrollably. Furthermore, she would often display characteristics relating to rabbits, hopping from place-to-place & acting very gentle towards others; this causes people to warm up to her even more, seeking some sort of sympathy from the young mage. This is one of the few cases where some of her genuinity comes into play, as she often mimics the movements & habits of a rabbit ever since her childhood — holding deep love & respect for the creature. Giselle is also known to be kind and motherly, often speaking in a calm and soft-spoken manner to her guildmates and those she meets; she would often comfort others, often listening to their problems and giving advice in response. In this manner, people look up to here even more — becoming further attracted to her. She's known to have a soft spot for children and cute animals, treating them with the utmost care & respect; in fact, it's rare for her to harm them in any manner. She would often gain their trust with ease by performing tricks for them using the simplest of her spells. Like her love of rabbits, this is one of her genuine traits; however, it's something that's rarely shown in front of others, strangely enough. Something that's commonly seen, Giselle tends to be eavesdrop on people's conversation — having an avid love of gossip; this would cause her to know things that she's not to suppose to know. Even when she's found out, she would assume her false persona and act as innocent and humanly possible; excuses often used in this situation would be "I got lost trying to find my way around the place." or "I was here by chance. I didn't mean to eavesdrop.", crying shortly after. Since most people tend to be attracted to such an attitude, they would often let it slide and become infatuated with her — forgetting with the more important matters at hand. In a sense, this is a unique way Giselle is able to gather information. It's known that when the gossip is "juicy enough", she would spread it around as fast as possible; this would mean that a person's private business would be known to everyone in a short amount of time, causing the victim to be flustered from embarrassment and often causes them to get angry — making attempts to find the perpetrator, not knowing it was Giselle's doing because of her personality she exudes in public. She's an avid fan on the topic of love — she would often talk about it with her fellow guildmates, and even strangers at times, believing such an emotion is a powerful, yet mysterious thing. Another trait that's considered to be genuine, Giselle has a love for various fruits and vegetables; she would often be seen eating them in some manner and the way she obtains them tend to vary. She admits to steal them from either market places without others noticing or coerce others into buying some for her. She seems to enjoy carrots above all — something typical as rabbits are creatures who're known to consume carrots as their main diet. She also states that she loves smoothies, her affection for the treat being on the same level as her preference for carrots. Whenever she talks to a person, she always seen eating fruits or vegetables or drinking a smoothie of sorts. Giselle states that because of her diet of fruits and vegetables, the nutrients from such items enhance various aspects of her body (i.e. her hair, skin, face, etc.), causing her to become more beautiful as a result. She also states that it's a necessity to keep up appearances, thus such a diet related to beauty is a necessity. In battle, Giselle dons the mask of a seasoned combatant — one that has participated in fights of various levels. Matching her status as an S-Class level mage, Giselle is able to fight opponents in the most effective manner — despite their power or sheer number, using the resources around her to her advantage. She's known to be analytical and very perceptive — being able to dissect her opponent's strengths & weaknesses and concocting plans to use such traits to her advantage. When fighting in groups, she often takes command — giving specific instructions to each of her teammates, taking into account their skill level and abilities. Such executions of her plans would often lead to her enemies being backed into a corner very easily and eventual victory for her side. This side of Giselle would leave her guildmates understandably baffled, wondering if it's the same Giselle that they knew back in their guild. Giselle states that this side of her is genuine, as she's faced life-and-death many times in the past — helping her to grow as an analyst, strategist, and as a mage; her position as an S-Class mage is mainly due to her wit and ingenuity in the face of adversity. Despite all these guises donned in front of others, there are only a few who know of her true nature — one of them being her boss and guild master, Alexandria McGee, and the other being her younger brother — Joshua Rabbitfoot. This face is a reflection of the dark desires lingering in her heart, and as stated by Alexandria — it contrasts with her theme as the "White Rabbit"; in fact, it's because she was aware of such a trait, that she was hesitant of handing Giselle the position in the first place until she realized that it didn't matter — being somewhat of a nutcase herself, and it coincided with her own goals. Whenever she dons her true self, those around her tend to suffer in the worst way possible — they are victims ensnared in Giselle's twisted machinations; it seems that there's barely anyone who's excluded, sans children who she cherishes with all her "black" heart and bleak-looking soul. Cruel and undaunting, Giselle tends to plan and instigate various incidents with an evil smile; she shows no remorse for causing the suffering of others, often pinning blame on them and acting like a victim herself. She often cackles in a psychotic manner in the face of suffering, seeing it as a form of ecstasy; this is seen when she laughs madly upon witnessing the destruction of her homeland first-hand — something she personally caused. So long as it meets her ends, anything is up for grabs; she's not above getting her hands dirty, especially if she prospers from it in the best way possible. At times, when she recollects her actions under the guise of a clumsy girl — she would feel utter revulsion, sometimes throwing up. She would express her disgust about acting in that manner for such a long period, only putting up with it to gain the trust of others. According to her, the world is the chessboard, she's the game master, and everyone else around her is a "certain chess piece" — usually assigned in order of importance. Everyone moves according to her design; if a person would be deterred from the original path that Giselle "sets" for them, she would the most aggressive methods & tactics to put them back on that path — even if that person would be damaged to an extent in the process. It's something that Giselle doesn't mind, considering that it would be for her benefit alone. Though always keeping a calm & clear composure in the sea of madness that's her true self, she would often lose herself and succumb to her primal emotions (i.e. anger, sadness, doubt, etc.) if either something doesn't go her way or when she's been insulted in some manner by another individual. If such an outcome occurs, she would often go mad with rage & cause collateral damage to everything around her. It's been recorded that the last time Giselle was angered, many people had died as a result — innocent or otherwise. It was described as a scene of carnage, the sight causing many to typically feel revolted. This aspect of herself is something that Giselle works to ring in, no longer wanting to exhibit such behavior; she notes that it's a weakness in-and-of itself, being a visible sign of the various flaws in her personality. However, despite the common aggressions and acts of cruelty she exudes from her person, she can admit when she's been bested by someone. This is something of a rare occasion, as it barely happens. The only one that was able to make her admit defeat is Alexandria herself, though this is typical as she's a powerful individual in her own right. In a strange sense, she holds respect for individuals who do so, calling them "worthy adversaries", amongst other complementary things. As smart as she is aggressive, she knows her limits and those around her. If something is beyond her power, she would not make an attempt at it to begin with. In this manner, she's a wiser individual than people give her credit for. She also known not to underestimate an individual, knowing the people have hidden potential; she takes everything with a grain of salt, looking at a person from multiple angles. Such a view allows her to be on-guard nearly all the time, rarely being surprised to the events that unfold before her. In short, Giselle is an individual that's regarded as a "monster" — one of the worst kinds to boot; the mere fact that people like her exist tends to frighten many individuals and calls into question the competency of the human race. The many skills that she has under belt allows her to move practically freely, being ignorant to the impending dangers around her — thinking that it never applies to her. When one thinks of her position within Under Wonder, "White Rabbit" seems to be a bit contradictory to say the least. History The details of Giselle's past are left in obscurity, done purposefully to prevent anyone from linking her to the various crimes that have occurred throughout the recent decade; the only one who possibly knows anything retaining to her background are Alexandria — showing signs of little care on the matter, and Joshua — the one person sworn to protect Giselle at all costs. Despite her innocent act, she rarely has trust in no one outside of these two individuals, thus refuses to leak such information. It's known that there have been individuals that have tried to snoop around and get information on Giselle's background for multiple reasons, but met with a very unfortunate end through a series of horrific circumstances set up by Giselle herself; one can say that such records of her history is safely guarded by the woman, refused to be shared with anyone that isn't her willing benefactor and/or pawn in the grand scheme of things. According to Giselle, she hailed from an country that held its customs from a time where humanity was in its primitive stages; this is reflected in everything that they did — going from their way of living to their location, which was noted to be very basic. There was any technology to be found. Giselle was the daughter of the head of such a civilization, acting as its priestess and princess due to her immense magical powers & family lineage. She had everything that she wanted, people serving her on hand and foot; she truly lived the lavish life. In exchange, she used her powers to aid in her people's survival; this became a perpetually roundabout lifestyle, something she quickly became bored with — the aspect provided her with little excitement. It was some time later that the opportunity to make things exciting for herself would soon arise. It's known that her civilization and a neighboring country weren't on good terms with one another; this is due to them fighting over many aspects, going from ways of life to land & resources. Giselle took advantage of such an opportunity, instigating an event which would lead to the war between the two neighboring nations; it's known that events that came soon after were something that went beyond Giselle's expectations. Instead of a war — something that highly desired, it led to a surprise attack by the opposing faction — leading to a one-sided slaughter of people, who were well-known for their high combat abilities and magical prowess, and the eventual destruction of her homeland. Smiling gleefully after seeing the carnage, she made it her mission to amuse herself by reviling in the suffering of others — seeing how such things excited her to such extents. In order to ensure that everything she did was kept under raps, she soon acted as an innocent victim when she fled the now-destroyed civilization — earning the pity of those around her when she was wandering Earthland for quite a long time. Giselle kept up this act for quite some time, all the while sewing discord to every area that she visited — ending in the deaths and suffering of many individuals. It's hinted that Giselle's machinations have caused the untimely destruction of many cities and civilizations. It's at some point that she met Joshua Rabbitfoot — the person she deemed to be one the "perfect pieces" in her twisted "chess game". Saving him from a magical beast she slew with ease, she earned his undying loyalty; in-turn, she "adopted" him — making the young lad her younger brother. After Joshua adopted her surname that she created for herself many years prior, the two continued to wander Earthland for many years to come; it's known that they did much charity work, earning the praise and trust of those around them. To Joshua, he thinks that it's just because that they were doing the right thing by helping others — something that's considered to be one of the core aspects of human nature. In actuality, this is something of Giselle's design; according to her, the greater the people's belief in a person, the greater despair they go through when that person they placed their trust in betrays them. Thus, when she puts them through an ordeal of suffering — only to declare that she was behind such actions, it would bring them a grief of unimaginable proportions; it's something she wishes to see above all else. Later on, they meet Alexandria McGee — the founder & current Guild Master of Under Wonder; on a whim, the two joined — finding interest in the life of a guild member. However, the true purpose behind this was also of Giselle's design — serving as the perfect cover for herself and Joshua while enacting her plans of sewing the seeds of discord and suffering. After going through some trials set up by Alexandria, they each were placed in their respective factions — maintaining their current positions. According to the insane woman, their positions "are most accurate". Ranked as the #3 in the entire guild, Giselle would serve as one of the few S-Class members of said guild — despite her being relatively new to it; it's considered to be an impressive feat nonetheless, given that the entire faction is comprised of S-Class Mages — all of whom are incredibly powerful in their own right. However, despite being in a guild made up of mages from all walks of life, she still puts on the cutesy facade — not running the risk of anyone aside from Alexandria — who already caught on to her true intentions, and Joshua — who tends to be ignorant to it at times, from knowing her goals. Though she's built a great relationship with everyone in the guild to some pretense, she sees everyone in the guild as tools — a mere means to an end. Equipment Mundus Lunaria (白月兎の神器(ムンドゥス·ルナリア) , Mundousu Runaria; lit. "Holy Tool of the White Moon Rabbits") is a mysterious tool used by Giselle — something she always had with her ever since the waning days of her now-fallen civilization. Despite it's delicate appearance, this weapon is made from various durable material — thus it can't be broken easily; it's noted that it's made from the hardest known metal found within the regions of the civilization, only used for the most difficult of structures. The metal was also known to be responsive to various forms of energy, most noticeably one being Eternano; this causes it to go under a certain change depending on the energy it was exposed to, allowing it to gain a slew of abilities. One example is the ability to change its size & shape at will, changing between the normal size of a rapier & a conductor's wand — allowing for much easier usage in swordplay, or causing it to extend and attract — allowing Giselle to reach her targets regardless of distance while causing her blade to retract near instantaneously, thus throwing off the opponent. Since Giselle's weapon is made of this material, it follows the same logic — seen as when she commonly uses it as a conduit for casting her spells. Despite it's status as a rapier, it takes the form of a conductor's wand; this is commonly seen in the way Giselle utilizes it in combat, swinging it around in the same way a conductor would use theirs to instruct members of an orchestra. According to Giselle, she considers it to be a fusion between both objects — thus one isn't completely off about the appearance of such a strange tool. Having a sharp edge that can pierce through all kinds of objects with ease & able to clash with other weapons without breaking, it has a long & rounded blade. Covering the handle are various ornamental patterns etched in gold — having a white divide in the center, connecting the upper and lower parts diagonally through golden lines found on both sides, containing various ruby-colored lacrima that's found near the base and upper regions — three in total. It's said that when magic is flown through them, the lacrima stores it to be used at a later date; this can be seen as advantageous, as it allows Giselle to continue using magic even when her own supply runs dry for one reason or another. Thus, she's known to take such an advantage to heart, constantly storing a portion of her magical power into them. Since it's small and compact, Giselle normally stores it under her sleeve or near her side, whipping it out at a moment's notice. It should be noted that the weapon is very responsive to Elemental Magic (i.e. Light Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, etc.) or magic that creates something out of nothing (i.e. Sword Magic, Arc of Embodiment, etc.); this is due to the tool being able to focus the power of such magic to a single point, magnifying it greatly and not losing the initial power upon casting it. Thus, the reason why Giselle's spells are as powerful as they are is because of the ability of such a simplistic tool — making her all the more deadly of an individual to deal with. :Formula (魔印強化 (フォーミュラ), Fōmyura; lit. "Magic Seal Enhancements"): Formula is a spell that allows one to create a magic circle in order to cast spells from. Not only that, it had many practical uses that were only bound by a mage's skill in the magical arts. It was used by early mages in order to better control their magic. As the mage grew in power, so did the use of the spell circle. However, as the times changed and the use of magic evolved, this fell into disuse. In the modern age, it's considered to be obscure as there are few to practically no mages that use this spell. Like any other mage, Giselle is able to use her own version of this spell. :Through the use of her weapon, Giselle is able to utilize various magical seals — each one having a unique effect of sorts; this can be seen as advantageous to a person such as herself, as this affords her much more flexibility in combat. The way Giselle utilizes this magic formula is only limited by her imagination; she naturally uses it to boost the effects of her spells and her physical abilities, thus becoming deadlier force as a result. This is seen when she uses the seals to act as an accelerant to increase her overall speed. However, such simple mechanisms aren't bound to her person — she can use them on her allies as well; this works well in team battles, as it not only enhances their attack power, but it makes dealing with the enemy much easier. It's known that Giselle uses such formulas either by itself or in layers — the latter of which proves to be more effective, as it enhances the overall effects by an unknown factor but it also costs Giselle a great deal of power to do so. She can also use the magic seals in mid-air, allowing her to perform aerial combat. :Giselle notes that she's also able to utilize the seals as form of restraint, casting them around an opponent's limbs — making it harder to move, thus able to attack them more easily. She further notes that when such a method is performed, they are tough to break — comparing them to hardened cement. Oddly enough, the color of the seals change depending on the ability used — Giselle stating that this minor change attributes to the energy used to cast it; since her weapon is able to store various forms of energy through the lacrima located on its person, this is a known given. It's unknown what other Giselle's formula is capable of, but it's theorized to be vast; Formula is a basic spell in-and-of itself, thus it allows the caster to mold it to their desires. Since Formula is a spell unique to this weapon alone, Giselle can't use the functions of it without holding onto her weapon — the only known weakness. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Other Skills Quotes *''"Can you catch up with this lovely rabbit?"'' (あなたこの素敵うさぎに追いつくことはできますか？, Anata kono suteki usagi ni oitsuku koto wa dekimasu ka?) — Giselle's catchphrase. *''"I love rabbits! Such adorable creatures! Their soft fur, their adorable eyes, and even their cuddly and cutesy nature! Everything about them is *kyahhhhh*!"'' — Giselle showing her typical love of rabbits. *''"Love is a wondrous thing! It brings people together & causes miraculous things to happen. It's said that when one has someone they want to protect, their love for them allows them to achieve the impossible — gaining a new power. Not only that, love doesn't have boundaries; there are various forms of it. However, I'm also savvy to the fact that it can be a dangerous thing. Love can make one do stupid things and blind a person; it can turn them into a mindless puppet, dancing in the hands of their source of affection. It can weight a person down — binding their given potentials, and lead to a person to their eventual downfall. Despite sounding like a silly concept, it has its ups and downs. Love is truly a mysterious thing."'' — Giselle's comments about love. *''"Well... they may not be the most "normal" of individuals, but they seem friendly and competent enough to be around. They seem like they will useful paw- I mean allies in the near future. Yeah, that's it. "Allies". Let's go with that."'' — Giselle's opinion on some of her new guildmates. *''"Y'know, I was trying to be a nice girl and play along with this farce. But know, you did something you shouldn't have; you've now crossed the point of no return. And trust me.... you're gonna regret it in the next few minutes."'' — Giselle before revealing her more sadistic nature to an opponent. *''"As innocent as he is, there was nothing that could stop him from being "corrupted"; this is an inevitability that's come to pass. If I were to describe him, he would be like a blank canvas — he's able to be dyed with any color; in this case, it's the color "black". Being exposed to various evils & injustices of the world can cause a person to become warped in some way, leading to the development of certain traits. In this this case, another persona has arisen in the young lad; it's probably due to various events in his life & his yearning for his purpose in life. Combined with his grandiose obsession he has for me and his desperate fight for survival, it's not surprising for something like this to develop. Apparently, Joshua has no knowledge of this "other self"; it makes me think it's a defense mechanism of sorts that preserves the normal innocence & purity, only arising in his most strenuous of times. Oh the irony. The one that possesses the "greatest light" also possesses the "most unfathomable darkness". Just goes to show you not everything is what it seems."'' — A more sadistic Giselle describing Joshua's darker half upon witnessing it for the first time. Trivia *She's based off of Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra from the anime/light novel series, Rokka no Yuusha. :*Ironically, the author considered her to be the perfect candidate for the position of "White Rabbit", despite having little rabbit qualities. *It's noted that she's possibly one of the few members who's sex is the opposite to the character that he/she represents. In this case, it's the White Rabbit — depicted as a male in the series, Alice in Wonderland. *The last name of this character comes from two sources. The first is that it's an expy to Takai Rabbitfoot — character from a manga done by one of the author's facebook friends, noted to be very popular. The second is derive from the term "Rabbit's Foot" — one of the various symbols of good luck & fortune; ironically, Giselle is noted to be a very lucky individual in nature — being able to get the good things out of life and suffering little to absolutely no consequence for her actions. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Green Magic User Category:Legal Guild Member Category:S-Class Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Under Construction Category:Under Wonder Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Non-Storyline Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Alpha's RPable Characters